


Oh, It WILL Rain.

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bruising, Degradation, Forced Oral, Hair Pulling, Lowkey bdsm, M/M, Master/Slave, Porn Without Plot, Rain is a twink.jpeg, Sadism, Violence, Virginity Loss, anal destroyer Kotal Kahn, totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Rain deserves a fate worse than death. But things don’t go to plan when Kotal attempts enacting a punishment.





	Oh, It WILL Rain.

Kotal held Rain’s neck harder with his strong hand, squeezing, causing the other man to choke and cough. The fear in Rain’s eyes sent a pleasurable chill up Kotal’s spine. 

“A Demi-god,” Kotal Kahn sneered, golden eyes boring into the ravenette. “Would Edenia be proud of you, their so-called prince? To think. You were brought down by an Earth-realmer!” 

“F-fuck you,” Rain hissed, voice hoarse. 

“You’re a disgrace to the title.” Kotal dropped Rain on the ground, where he proceeded to grab at his throat and try to catch his breath. “Killing you by my hand would be too gracious. I should let D’Vorah do it. I’m sure the wasps would be eager to devour your flesh.”

Rain swallowed hard, looking up at the blue Sun God with wide blue eyes. “No. I won’t beg, but I also won’t allow myself to die like that. I am Rain, prince of Edenia, and—“

Kotal delivered a hard punch to Rain’s jaw, making the other scream out in pain and clutch his face. 

“Say you are a prince one more time while you are in my kingdom, and more than just your jaw will be broken,” Kotal threatened, his voice harsh yet calm. 

Rain nearly pouted, cradling his sore jaw. It wasn’t broken, but damn the bruise on his cheek was going to last. 

“Call me your Emperor, and I will find you a death more pleasurable than that of D’Vorah’s wasps,” Ko'atal commanded. 

“Bullshit. I’d rather be kicked to death by a mortal than call you my Emp—“

Ko’atal grabbed Rain by his ponytail, pulling him up so he was on his knees in front of the God. Rain pursed his lips, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Being this close to the Outworld Emperor’s crotch—what was Ko’atal doing?

“Say that again.”

“I..I would rather..be kicked to death by a—“

With a swift motion, Kotal Kahn pushed aside his cloth garb, exposing his...significant member. 

“Ahh-ha—I... what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Rain looked away. Anywhere but at the man in front of him. 

“I’ll show you who is the royalty here. As an emperor, I can use my subjects as I’d like. You are nothing but an annoyance; Consider this gracious, ‘prince of Edenia,’ you’re getting a few more seconds of life. Or, I suppose, if you die choking, that wouldn’t be a loss for the world, either. Open your mouth.”

Rain pursed his lips even more, shaking his head. Of course, Kotal Kahn has anticipated this. Rain was a strong-willed and frustrating youth. He would have to break him in. 

“Would you rather I destroy your teeth? Or cut your mouth open so wide you can no longer shut it?”

“No! You fuck—“

Kotal used this opportunity to force his cock into the man’s mouth, though not the entire thing. That was kind of him, he could’ve gagged Rain right then and there. However, upon looking down at the self-proclaimed prince, he was already struggling. 

“You are truly useless. Either do your job or you will be killed immediately. Satisfy me.”

Rain’s brows contorted with rage, his eyes full of anger. But there was little he could do. But...how the fuck was he to know what to do? Kotal’s hand tightening its grip on his ponytail gave him more of a sense of urgency to figure it out. 

“You foolish brat. Begin. You haven’t even aroused me yet.”

The black haired male winced at the booming voice, but did, in fact, begin some sort of action. Slowly, he began to bob his head, using both hands to stroke the length he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Surprising, Kotal thought, for someone with so many words to say, he had such a small cavity. 

The prince couldn’t bear to look up at Ko’atal as he blew him. He felt like such a disgrace. Like...like some consort. Was that all he was reduced to now? 

Rain took more of the other into his mouth, gagging but powering through it; All the way in, Ko’atal was fully sheathed in Rain’s throat. A deep groan of approval came from the Emperor, which egged Rain on in an odd way. Why did he enjoy that sound? 

He went at a steady pace with his head movements, sucking hard on Kotal Kahn’s thick member. It got easier by the moment. In a way, he even liked it. The grunts and guttural sounds emanating from the god above him made him feel butterflies in his stomach—and feel his own arousal coming to attention. 

Reaching down, Rain stroked himself through his silky purple pants. Though he felt rather gay getting hard from his actions, he couldn’t help it. And he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to be at least a little selfish! Rain paid special attention to the head of Kotal’s cock once he realized the other enjoyed it, after he felt more tugs on his hair. He was beginning not to mind the hair pulling...

“You are touching yourself without permission,” Kotal hissed. “Don’t be so disobedient. Are you getting turned on by sucking off your Emperor?” He pulled Rain off his cock by his ponytail to allow him to answer. 

“Mmh...” Rain looked off to the side sheepishly. 

“Answer me, you penny whore.”

“Excuse me?!”

He received a sharp slap across his cheek. 

“I...Fuck. Yeah, I’m getting turned on! Damn! Happy?”

“Look me in the eyes and say it, Rain.”

Rain got a chill at his name being said in such a husky voice. It had never sounded better. 

“I’m...” he looked up at Ko’atal. “I’m getting turned on by sucking your cock. Kotal Kahn.”

“Do you want it taken care of?”

“What..?”

“On your hands and knees.”

Without question, Rain obeyed, although he was entirely confused. However, once his clothes were ripped away and he felt the hot air, he had an idea of what was going to happen. Ko’atal was sparing him, in a sense. He was kind enough to use some oil as lubrication, though he didn’t actually prepare Rain for what was coming. It was stressful enough fitting that pillar in his mouth. But in his virgin ass? Shiiiit. 

Ko’atal knew it would be a tight squeeze. But, pushing into Rain’s entrance, he let out a low hiss as he realized just HOW tight the prince was. Rain had to cover his mouth to keep his scream of pain in. His eyes welled with tears immediately, though he didn’t mean for it to happen. Kotal didn’t pay that much mind, though. 

As he fully buried himself with his prisoner’s warm body, Kotal let out a sigh of satisfaction at having truly broken the other in. And, without hesitation, he began to thrust into Rain. 

Rain didn’t take to it well at all. He was barely used to fighting and getting hit, let alone being rawed in the ass by an Aztec Sun God. Out of reflex, he arched his back and whimpered, but this only served to let Kotal Kahn push in even deeper. 

Kotal fucked him into the ground, Rain’s face pressed into the hard ground of the palace by the force of Kotal’s movements. After a bit, though, Rain found himself in less pain and more pleasure. And he understood what Kotal meant by “taking care of it.”

The God was relentless, destroying the man with every thrust. Rain let out a loud moan, his toes curling slightly. He grasped at the floor for stabilization, but there was nothing there to grab. 

Flipping Rain over, Kotal put the other’s legs on his shoulders and was buried deep in him once again. This position seemed like too much for the prince, but frankly, Ko’atal could give less of a damn. He also wasn’t worried about if anyone within the palace heard Rain screaming and moaning, as it would only serve to embarrass the fragile prince more. 

“Harder, Emperor!”

The sudden cry made Ko’atal nearly pause in his tracks, his eyes wide. He was genuinely surprised by Rain. What an unpredictable youth. But regardless of his surprise, he did oblige, fucking him harder than before. Rain was trembling and writhing beneath Kotal, truly a sight to behold. His gorgeous blue eyes were entrancing. Before this, Ko’atal didn’t pay much mind to Rain’s looks; this was meant to be a punishment to begin with, not a time to eye the other over. But as they were close like this, he could look him over, and...well. Rain was a very pretty prince indeed. The way beads of sweat ran down his tanned chest, his eyebrows furrowed, and his painted purple nails digging into Kotal’s back. His long eyelashes, his black ponytail now messy and frayed. The gold jewelry he donned, showing his extravagant wealth. His thin, curved frame, small and fitting perfectly against Ko’atal’s own. 

“Fuck! Emperor..!” Rain screamed to the heavens, his thighs clenching Kotal’s neck. His body was twitching and shaking more now, his walls tightening around the man’s member. Rain reached his orgasm, his cum ending up all over his exposed abs and chest. The heat and thighs squeezing him was enough to push Kotal to his peak as well. That’s when Rain uttered the words, “cum in me!” which delivered to Ko’atal the shock of his life. 

But he did, ultimately. 

There was so much cum that when Kotal pulled out, Rain had quite the cream pie going on. Was that what Earthrealmers called it? He had no idea. 

“F-fuck...I didn’t die,” Rain muttered, running his hand through his hair after removing his ponytail. “How...how are you going to kill me?”

Kotal stood up, eying the man on his palace floor. After a few moments, he turned around. 

“You may be of use. I’ll let you live. But waste it not.”

And with that, he left Rain on the floor, a sticky, hot mess.


End file.
